Compared with the conventional cathode ray tube display, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have the advantages of high display quality, non electromagnetic radiation, small volume, low power consumption, etc. With the development of technology and the reduction of cost, LCDs have gradually become the mainstream display devices. Currently, the LCDs are widely applied in fixed or portable display devices. In recent years, portable display devices (e.g., mobile phones and tablet PCs) become the mainstream of consumption.
The principle of the LCDs in generating color patterns is that light is incident into a color filter substrate, and color filter in the color filter substrate allows light with required color to run through and filters out light with other colors. The color filter substrate in the prior art has low light transmittance and hence affects the display effect.